Balto: Gw Style
by Deathscythe Zero
Summary: We take the old cartoon Balto. And make the G pilots into the charecters. 1x2. And 6x2. (Duo doesn't like Zechs!) R
1. Default Chapter

Deathscythe Zero: Ok

Deathscythe Zero: Ok. Now we are going to do stories.

Heero: Ok.

DZ: Now there will be a 1x2 story.

Duo: Titled…

DZ: "Balto."

Heero: Let me guess. "All dogs go to Heaven."

DZ: Yep. But that won't be a 1x2.

Wufei: Good. 

DZ: Then there'll be some more like another 1x2 "All dogs go to Heaven 2."

Trowa: Oh dear…

Quatre: Oh my…

DZ: Now. On with the story Balto. Here are your parts. Heero, you're Balto.

Heero: I'm not a dog!

DZ: Duo, you're Jenna.

Duo: W-Wh-Wha-What!  
DZ: Trowa, You will be the yellow dog. Star

Trowa: The one that always hit the yellow dog.

DZ: Wufei, you are Borris the goose.

Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
DZ: Relena, you are the fat stupid polar bear, luk.

Relena: Man!

DZ: Quatre, you are Muk, the small polar bear.

Quatre: Fine.

DZ: Hilde. You are Rosie.

Hilde: Ok.

DZ: Noin. You are Dixie.

DZ: And Catherine, you are the tall dog.

DZ: And Zechs, you are Steele.

Zechs: Great…

Heero: If you haven't noticed. We are not dogs, polar bears and a goose!

DZ uses authoress powers to turn the Gundam pilots and girls into a goose, polar bears and dogs. And one half dog/wolf.

Duo: You had to open your mouth huh, Heero?

Quatre: DZ doesn't own Gundam Wing or Balto.

DZ: On with the story…

**__**

Balto

In the cold winter of 1925. The fastest and most reliable way of getting around was by having teams of dogs pull long sleds. Races were held every year to determine the strongest team. And the competition was fierce…

"Mush!" The musher yelled out, wanting to be the winner of Identerode Dog Race. "Heel up Zechs! Heel up!" Zechs' team musher cried out. All Zechs cared about was winning. He took off after getting his second wind. "Zechs! Whoah! Whoah!" The musher cried out. The mountain ahead squeezed into where only one sled could make it in. And Zechs knew this. The other team was slightly ahead too. "We're not going to make it Zechs!" The little dog behind him cried out, before Zechs kicked him in the face with his hind leg. Zechs feigned a bite to the other team causing one to trip over the reins and having the whole team collapse. Zechs and his team made it out. "Grr. Zechs!!!" The other musher cried out. "Heh heh." Zechs laughed and took off for the finish line. A man on the mountain shot off a gun. 

In the town…

"Look it's the 3 mile mark!" Heero yelled out. Looking at the flare with his dark Prussian eyes. He was a dark brownish color with lighter brown under color. He had his goose friend's head in his mouth. "Heero, Get your slobbering mouth off of me!" Wufei the Chinese goose yelled out. Heero let him go. "Come on, Wufei, we can cut around the back and catch the end of the race." Heero said, about to take off on his rail. "No. Nonononononono! I am a delicate country bird." Wufei said. "Aw…Come on. What the worse that can happen?" Heero asked. "Ahh!" Wufei screamed as Heero threw him in someone's pants that were hanging on the clothesline. And jumped and latched his jaws onto the rope and swayed his way to the other side. " Why do I let you talk me into these things?" Wufei asked. Then falling into a butcher shop. The butcher aimed his axe at Wufei's neck. "Ahh!" Wufei screamed. Heero grabbed Wufei's head and pulled him out the window right before the ax nabbed his neck. " Come back here. You thief!" the butcher yelled. Heero looked at him. "You will put me down, Mr. Golden Retriever." Wufei said. Heero let him out of his mouth. "Everytime, there's a race, you run around like you're in it." Wufei said, waving his black feathers at Heero. "Maybe one day, I will." Heero said, standing on a wooden fence. "Whoah Heel boy!" Wufei shouted at Heero. Another flare flared, startling Wufei. Heero caught him and they leapt through a window. "2 mile mark. Come on. We don't want to miss the end of the race." Heero said, his Prussian eyes intent on the flare. "Oh no. That would be a tragedy." Wufei said sarcastically. Heero turned around and took off so fast, that Wufei became a bird drill into the ground. Heero disappeared. "I was being sarcastic." Wufei said. 

Back at the carpenter shop, a little girl by the name of Hilde was getting her 8th birthday present: A sled. "Okay. You can open your eyes now." Hilde's dad said. Hilde did so. "Ahh!" She squealed with joy.

Stay tuned for part two of Balto, done Gundam Wing Style!

DZ: I'm tellin you. I'm on crack. I'm at home right now. By myself, with tea, coke steak, and eating dry instant oatmeal.

Duo: Even I wouldn't eat dry instant oatmeal.

Heero: I do all the time.

Quatre: So that's where all the Maple & Brown Sugar went.

Heero: ^-^; Heh heh…


	2. Loosing my Cool

Baltoii

Quatre: DZ doesn't own Gundam Wing or Balto.

**__**

Balto

"Do you like it, honey?" Hilde's dad asked. "I love this sled!" Hilde screamed as she called for her dog. "Duo! Duo!" Hilde yelled as Duo came. He was Chestnut brown with white under color with Violet eyes. Hilde put the harness around him. "Ok. Mush!" Hilde yelled. "Then you'll need this." Hilde's mom said. Then handing her a real musher's hat. Duo took off and went to catch the end of the race, with Hilde. As soon as they got there. Hilde let Duo out of the harness. Duo caught up with his friends Catherine and Noin. Noin was a huge fan of Zechs. "Morning Duo. Today's going to be a close race. Maybe even neck and Neck." Noin said, trying to show off her new collar. "Say something about her collar before she gets whiplash." Catherine whispered to Duo. " Hey, Noin. Nice collar. Is it new?" Duo asked. " What this old thing? Yeah. You think um… Zechs will notice?" Noin asked. "I'm sorry. But the only way Zechs notices anyone is if they're wearing a mirror." Duo joke about the self-conscious dog. "Duo!" Hilde called. Duo ran to her. She took off her musher's hat. "Come on, Zechs!" She yelled. Just then a gust of wind blew the hat out of her hand and into the raceway. It was going to get trampled!

Just at the same time Heero made his way through the line. Hey saw Hilde's hat in the street. Zechs came running up the turn. And right then Heero took off after him, into the race. Wufei also pushed his way through the crowd. He screamed "Ahhh!" when he saw Heero on the raceway. Zechs soon noticed Heero. "Eh?! Out of my way Lobo!" Zechs said to Heero. Who completely ignored him. People in the crowds also started to notice Heero. It seemed the whole town didn't like him. Just because he was part wolf. "It's that wolf dog! He's out to ruin the race!" They shouted. Heero eyed the hat, which was very close. Heero nabbed the hat and jumped onto the sidelines.

Back at the telegraph office, the operator was sending the info to everyone.

Nome. Stop.

Zechs still holds the Golden Collar. Stop.

Three time champ. Stop.

Some dog. Stop.

The operator petted his dog. That Zechs sure is something isn't he?

"I don't know. You think Zechs is losing his edge?" Zechs' musher asked the cameraman, taking into account that Heero, the wolf-dog outcast, kept well pace with Zechs. Zechs rolled his eyes in disgust. "Yeah. Just about_ any _dog can beat him." He said. Zechs left to go find the cutest dog in town. Duo. 

"Heero! What a crazy thing to do! Just to show off to Duo!" Hilde said to Heero as he walked up to her with her hat. Heero looked at Duo. "I'm sure Duo would love to have you on our time!" Hilde said, as she was about to slip the harness over Heero. Hilde's dad stopped her. :"Hilde honey! Get away from him." He yelled as he kicked snow on Heero. Heero was hurt and started to walk away. "He might hurt you honey. He's part wolf." He said. Heero turned around at the word 'wolf'. This was the reason he was an outcast. You had to be a husky or full breed. You'd think he could live in Alaska's city of Nome, right. No. They force him out of town too. "Aw. Look now you've hurt his feelings." Hilde said. Duo felt bad for Heero. Then Zechs walked up. "Hi there Duo." He said. "Hi Zechs." "Hey Duo I wanted to know if you want to go eat with me." Zechs asked. "No." Duo replied. Duo didn't like Zechs. Zechs growled and popped his bones under his platinum blonde fur. "Maybe your taste runs more toward wolf." Zechs said, meaning Heero. "I have to go. My girls calling." Duo said. Noin came up to Zechs. "However my girls away at boarding school." Noin said. Zechs walked over her. 

Meanwhile in an alleyway. Heero was walking away. "You know Heero, there are something's I can't do for you." Wufei said. "Ya." Heero said. "I'm goose, not cupid." Wufei finished. "Yeah." Heero said. Zechs stepped behind hind them. "Didn't make the team, Zero?" Zechs said purposely switching the 'h' for a 'z' and taking out an 'e'. Making his name sound like Zero. "Don't listen to him, don't look at him, live a long life." Wufei said. Heero turned around, very pissed off like. "My name's Heero." Heero said. "But you, can call him idiot." Wufei said. Zechs' little gang appeared. Trowa, who was the tallest dog. Kaltag. A short and pudgy dog. And Nikki. A dog who doesn't know anything. They laughed. Zechs walked up to Heero. "Oh. I'm sorry. Heero. Heero, the half breed." Zechs said. Heero was getting more pissed off by the minute. Zechs walked over to Wufei. "What about you goose? You half too? Part turkey?" Zechs said pushing Wufei into an old barbecue. "Zechs!" Heero jumped between the goose and Zechs. "Leave him out of this!" He said, baring teeth. "Oh, Heero." Zechs said, slapping Heero with his tail. "I have a message for your mother." Zechs laughed and then howled. Heero widened his eyes at how one could be so cruel as to make fun of him being half and his family. Trowa, Nikki, and Kaltag joined in the howling. "Hi mom!" Trowa joked the other laughed. Heero pulled his ears down and bared his teeth. "Grrr." Heero growled. Zechs turned around. Wufei was pulling on Heero's tail. "Heero stop!' Zechs turned around and faced Heero. "Get out of here wolf dog!" He said. "You better get back to your pack!" He said spitting snot on Heero's nose. Heero shook it off. Heero was now just about ready to kill Zechs.

DZ: Man I'm tired. Hey where's Duo?

Heero: Chasing his tail.

DZ: Jeez. 


	3. Keys to the Disease

Deathscythe Zero: Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Deathscythe Zero: Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. If you do sue. You won't get anything. I'm broke.

**__**

Balto

Heero still wanted to fight Zechs. He was ready to tear him from limb to limb. "Let's go now!" Wufei said, pushing Heero back. '_Fine.' _Heero thought. '_I'll get you some other time Zechs!' _Heero walked away with Wufei. Zechs and the others started to kick up snow. But Trowa kicked a rock and it hit Heero hard in the side, throwing him into a bunch of junk. Heero got up and ran. He had had enough humiliation already. "Yeah. Part wolf in the side pocket there boss." Kaltag said. "That was the most wonderful shot. I mean it was beautiful. Square on target." Trowa said. "You hit him!" Nikki said. Trowa punched him hard on the head. Zechs sneered and walked off. When he was gone the others talked. "Man can you believe that guy." Trowa said. "What a son of a…" Kaltag said. "He's no lab dog!" Nikki said, covering his head so not to get punched by Trowa. Trowa gave him an uppercut.

Meanwhile outside of Nome.

Heero and Wufei were walking in the snow. Heero smelled something in the air. He turned to a nearby snowdrift. A pack of wild wolves were there. They howled. Heero understood them. _"Come with us. You are one of us are you not?" _They said to him. They stood waiting for Heero's reply to join them. "Hm." Heero said. _'No. I'm not a wolf. I don't belong with you.' _Heero thought. He walked off. So did the wolves. Wufei watched Heero walk away. "Not a dog. Not a wolf. All he knows is what he is not." Wufei said. Wufei joined Heero on an old shipwrecked ship. Heero got covered up in an old blanket. Wufei started to do all these crazy things trying to cheer Heero up. Soon he gave up and joined Heero under the blanket. Heero heard honking, he looked up. He saw a bunch of geese. The same as Wufei. "Homesick, Wufei? You ever think of going back?" Heero said. Wufei got up and started moping the old wood. Don't fret fido. I'm not leaving until I'm sure you can stand on all four feet." Wufei said. "You're taking care of me?" Heero stated, sarcastically. "Don't thank me." Wufei said. Heero smelled something in the air again. "I smell Herring." Heero said. "The Herring are flying south for the winter too?" Wufei asked. "I know. Must be Relena and Quatre." Heero said. Off in the distance they heard something coming. "Uncle Wufei!" It called out. "Oh no!" Wufei said, grabbing the bucket as a shield and the mop stick as a sword. "Uncle Wufei. How cute." Heero said, jokingly. "No hugging, no licking." Wufei said, as Quatre the smaller polar bear came to him and stopped in front of him. "Ah. Good." Wufei said. Just as he got squished by the much larger and fatter bear, Relena. Wufei wanted to get rid of the annoying bears so he made them race to the water. "Help! We can't swim!" They shouted. Heero and Wufei went to the shore after them. Heero saw them and smiled. They weren't drowning. They thought they were, but they weren't. "Bears! Idiot balls of fluff!" Wufei yelled. "Easy Wufei. You know how they are." Heero said softly. "Hey, Relena, Quatre. It's ok you guys. You're not drowning." Heero said. They stopped screaming and looked at Wufei. "He is right bears. For if you had stopped to notice…" Wufei said calmly. "TIDE IS OUT!" Wufei shouted. He walked away. Relena mumbled something. "What did she say?" Wufei asked. "Oh woe is the polar bear who can't swim. Who fear the water, no wonder why we are outcasts from our kind. Woe is us." Quatre said. "It's what she said, kinda pathetic really." Quatre said. "Between you and Heero, it is like a sad novel out here!" Wufei shouted.

Later that night, as Heero was staring at the city lights from afar. 

"And what is so interesting?" Wufei asked. "Duo." Heero replied. "It's love." Wufei said plainly. Heero gave Wufei a stare like he was insane. "When the angels start to sing the sweet song of love…" Wufei said, almost poetically. "Mambo!" He finished, surprising Heero. "Nah. He's not my type." Heero said. "This wolf business again? And what's the problem with being half-and-half I'd like to know? I wish I was half eagle." Wufei said. Heero shook his head in surprise. "Why!?" Heero asked. "Better profile for one thing. And no one eat you for another." Wufei said.

Back at the city of Nome.

Duo was waiting to find out what was wrong with Hilde. He was waiting outside the window. Heero came walking up. He tried fixing the little part of his hair on his head that always stood up. His hair went back to his place. He found Duo. "Duo." He said. Duo turned around. "Heero. Hi." He said, wanting to find out what was wrong with his girl. "Hi." Heero replied. "Just a shot in the dark. But I was wondering. If you'd like to go chase a few sticks by moonlight?" Heero asked. He then saw a sad expression on Duo's face. "Duo?" Heero asked. "Hilde's in there." He said. Heero jumped up on the logs with her. "In the hospital? Why?" He asked puzzled. "She is warm. She has a terrible cough." Duo said then turning to Heero. "Heero, what wrong with her?" He asked. Heero thought long and hard. He knew a lot about the diseases you could get from the cold. He couldn't think of anything that matched those criteria. Except for one. And he prayed it wasn't the one. "I don't know. But I know how we can find out. Come on." He said, jumping off the logs. Duo followed. He went to the back of the hospital, in the boiler room. He listened through the door. "I have the keys to the city." Heero said, jumping on the door. Her stretched out and pulled the two nails on the hinges out. Opening the door. He held his paw out. "After you." Heero said. Duo started to enter then looked at Heero's paw. It was much larger then his. Heero smiled and sheepish grin. "Big paws kinda run in my family." He said half-heartedly. He walked in front of Duo. "At least one side of my family." Heero finished, seriously. "Stick close." He said as he went under the floorboards into darkness. Duo followed into the darkness. "Heh. No problem there." He said. "It's so gloomy and dark down here." Duo said as he followed Heero. "Not that I'm scared or anything. Ah!" Duo screamed when a spider web surprised him. Heero stopped and brushed the web away with his tail. "Gloomy!?" He said. "It is the most beautiful place in the world. Dogs travel all over the world just to be here." Heero said. Finally reaching a larger room. "I don't see why." Duo said. Also reaching the larger room. "That's because you're looking at the bowl half empty." Heero said. He walked over to some broken bottles. He pushed them into some light drowning through the hole from the room above. "See this. These are the polar ice caps." Heero said. Covering the light. "Heero. Those are broken bottles. And they're not half-empty. They're all empty." Duo said, confused. "The sun." Heero said, pointing to the light. "Heero." Duo said, getting more confused. "And to the north!" Heero said, stepping out of the way of the light and letting the light make beautiful rainbow patterns on the way. "The Northern Lights!" Duo said. "Heero, you're right. This is beautiful." Duo said. Heero looked at him. "Yeah beautiful." Heero replied. Just then the doctor cut off their light. Duo and Heero over heard the doctor's conversation.

"How is she doctor?" Hilde's dad asked. "It is Diphtheria." The doctor said.

"No." Heero said to himself. It was the one he was hoping it wasn't. Everyone knew that Diphtheria was deadly. But if they had Antitoxin. They'll be fine.

"She is the 18th case this week." The doctor said, reaching for the antitoxin. There was none. "And I'm all out of Antitoxin." 


End file.
